


All I See Is Magic!

by My_s0ul_is_yell0w



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Magic, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prince Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_s0ul_is_yell0w/pseuds/My_s0ul_is_yell0w
Summary: A kingdom, a prince and his warlock.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 92





	All I See Is Magic!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy reading this.. :)

The Kingdom of Alicante was exhausted, to say the least. The people as well as the royalty. They have been playing this cat and mouse game with the warlock in the Castle of the Black Witch for as long as they could remember. If they had to be precise, they would say since the 16th birthday of Princess Isabelle. Because that was the day when she was first kidnapped by the Warlock for the first time.

  


No one in the kingdom has seen the warlock in the high castle in their living memory. But they have heard enough fables to know that he was extremely old and equally powerful. So powerful that he can burn the entire kingdom in just a snap of his fingers. Long ago, when the grand father of the present king ruled, the Kingdom was under the threat of The Black Witch, who was the face of ultimate evil in all of the worlds, that people were even afraid of getting out of their homes. So, when one day, a meek-looking passenger walked into the palace walls and demanded an audience with the King, the soldiers considered him to be just another of the witch's deeds and denied him entry. But the passenger froze all of the soldiers with a clap of his hands and proceeded to meet the King.

  


When he offered to kill the Witch though, the King was intrigued, because he had a chance to rewrite his fate to go down in history as the king who couldn’t take care of his subjects. But he was well aware of the tactics of cunning warlocks so he made a point to ask the warlock what the price was. He merely demanded the permanent ownership of the Castle of the Black Witch. The King struggled to find any loophole in the demand in fear of unleashing another menace upon his people but agreed when he couldn’t find any. And on the fifth day, the people of Alicante woke up to the site of the evil witch hanging from the tree in the center of the market. 

  


Since then, the warlock has taken permanent residency in the castle, deep into the forest, never coming out of his hiding. But the king used to send the best of his men seeking help when the kingdom was in severe crisis. The knights have to clear an entire set of tasks to get a meeting with the high warlock but even then they could only see him hidden behind a cloud of purple smoke. Once they have cleared the task, they can present their request to the fog and if the warlock agreed, the smoke would turn white and black if he disagreed. Whatever the reply is, they are not supposed to linger any longer and have to return without turning back. By the time they arrive back at the castle, a chest containing all their requirements, whether it be enchanted weapons or battle plans, will be waiting for them. Sealed with the warlock’s mark, a copper metallic star in a circular pendant. The same mark the Queen recovered from princess Isabelle’s bedroom the day after her 16th birthday. And every time she went missing after that. 

  


The first time she was kidnapped, the king sent his people to every which way possible. They wanted to find who was responsible for such an atrocity. Who could be daring enough to enter the royal palace and steal the princess? When day three ended the same as day one and day two of search, with no information about the princess, King Robert decided to seek the help of the warlock. He had to send a knight to the warlock with his request. And he has to send his most able warrior because this was not a trial and error where he could not afford someone to fail the gruel tasks set by the warlock. No one cared for the princess as much as her older brother did. And the next morning, Alexander Lightwood set on his journey to save his little sister. 

  


A month passed by without any knowledge of neither the prince nor the princess. On the thirty first day, Alec came back with his sister, both of them tired to the bones but unharmed. The whole castle was shaken to the core when they heard how the warlock himself had kidnapped the princess and how he sent Alec on his quests to find a magical object. The warlock had decided to collect payback for all the time he helped the kingdom. No one knew what to do anymore. King Robert remembered his grandfather’s words of caution where he warned him to be beware of the warlock in the castle. He always feared some sort of demands from the warlock but that never included the kidnapping of his children. At least they were unharmed. He breathed a sigh of relief. The kingdom returned to its routine and put all the bad memories behind them. Until a few months later, when it happened again. And again. And again.

  


Every time the warlock needed someone for a quest, he would kidnap Princess Isabelle. Every time the princess was kidnapped, Prince Alexander would go in search of her to the castle. Often times assisted by the knight and his best friend, Jace Herondale. And once the quest is over, the princess would be returned to the knights and everyone came back until it happened the next time. But as time passed by, people grew quite suspicious. The warlock was extremely powerful. He doesn’t need a knight to serve him. It takes only a spark for people to start talking. And they talked. About the warlock’s secret obsession with the princess. And how the princess was unharmed every single time. Rumors have a way of catching on like wildfire. And the flames reached the King.

  


“Isabelle..” Queen Maryse was fuming when she forced open the door to her daughter’s room. Isabelle almost dropped her brush with which she was painting.  
  
“Yes, Mother?” There was a slight shiver in her voice which could also have been due to the cold draft coming through the open windows.  
  
“Is this true? What I am hearing? About the warlock’s obsession with you?”  
  
“What are you talking about, mother?” Isabelle looked clueless at her mother, confusion clouding her eyes.  
  
“People are talking, Isabelle. Whatever has happened, they think that the warlock is obsessed with you and that is the reason he is kidnapping you.” Maryse had calmed down a bit. It was her daughter after all.  
  
“What are you saying? That he keeps doing this because of some weird obsession? And why were you angry at me? You thought I was happy about getting kidnapped?” Isabelle’s voice rose. Her mother was being unbelievable.  
  
“Do you think it’s fun living every day in the fear that you might get kidnapped at any moment? Nothing we do is working in stopping him. How much ever I try to be safe, he finds a way. Every second and every minute, I am looking around to see if someone’s waiting in the shadows. And if you don’t remember, he puts me to sleep the moment he comes. And I wake up only when Alec comes to get me. Do you think this is easy for me?” Maryse stood shocked at her daughter’s outrage. She should have thought well before attacking her like that. It was not Isabelle’s fault. She was a queen. Yes. And people always talk. She should have given her daughter a chance before ambushing her like that.  
  
“I am sorry Isabelle. I really am. I don’t know what came into me. We were in the council meeting and they all were talking and accusing your father. I was upset. But I shouldn’t have done that to you.”  
  
“It’s okay Mother. I can understand your stress. But please think of us the next time. At least Alec if not me. Even though I am the one being kidnapped, I just sleep. Alec has to go to God knows where and do whatever he is asked to do. You know he’ll do anything if it comes to any of us. I am actually scared for him more than myself.” Isabelle hugged her mother closer. She understood where her anger is coming from. And a fighting match with her mother wouldn’t solve anything, if not upset her more.  
  
“I know. I am scared for your brother too. But I don’t know what to do Isabelle.” Seeing two of her children in harm’s way and unable to help them, the helplessness was killing her.  
  
“We’ll find a way. We will do something. Alec is spending most of his time in the library after the training. He is going through the books to find something. Jace and I are also helping him” Isabelle said to her mother.  
  
“Okay. Let me know if you find anything.” Maryse parted with another kiss on her forehead.  
  
Keeping her brushes and paint aside, Isabelle got ready to bed. It was almost late at night and she had her piano lessons early in the morning. She is already missing a huge chunk of her lessons with all the kidnapping. She remembered dreaming about a flash of colors. Black and Gold and Copper and when she woke up, she was in an entirely different but familiar room. A room which was almost similar to hers in the castle. The walls painted in pastel yellow and a bed covered in deep red silk sheets. Sunlight pouring in through the wide open windows. A floor-length mirror and a huge table with all her paints and brushes. She woke up slowly to the smell of food and walked out in search of the source.  
  
Right outside the bedroom was a passage leading to a wide staircase winding down to the ground floor. She followed the smell as well as the small voices coming from the far end of the hall downstairs. She didn’t meet anyone on the way but as soon as she crossed it and reached the main hall, she paused. She recognized the silhouette standing near the door. He came. Again. Like every other time. She had lost count of as to how many times she had been kidnapped. And her brother came. Every single time. He stood at one end of the hall, suited in his armor, his bow hanging from the shoulder, the quiver filled with polished arrows, defiance in his eyes when he looked down to the warlock standing in front of him.  
  
“Magnus Bane.” His voice breaking the silence, filled with contempt.  
  
The warlock stood in front of him, not even a bit disconcerted about the mere mortal standing in front of him, dressed in his usual extravaganza. The long black robe with golden embellishments and a flurry of ornaments adorning his open chest and fingers, Magnus looked every bit like the majestic warlock he is.  
  
“Alexander Gideon Lightwood.” His voice magically enhanced and booming in the depth of the castle.  
  
“You came again.”  
  
“Of course I came. You can do this as many times as you want but I am not leaving my sister alone. Ever. So yes. I will come. Every time.” Alec couldn’t believe the audacity of the warlock. He might have saved the kingdom by killing the evil but they had already paid the reward. They gave him what he asked for. Magnus had no right to demand any more from the kingdom.  
  
He was adamant and stubborn to the point of infuriating. And strong-willed at the same time. Magnus would give the little prince that. Because it’s hard to find a royalty who is equally committed to the good of his family as well as that of the general public. Alec would go to any length to save his family. He showed the same commitment towards his subjects too. Maybe the kingdom is finally lucky to have a just King and a devoted sister to rule by his side.  
  
“Very well. I appreciate your enthusiasm. I hope this will be equally reflected in your quest. The faster you find what I need, the faster you can take your sister back. Are you ready for your quest, Alexander?” Magnus asked with a smirk in place.  
  
“Yes. I …” Alec was about to reply and his mouth stayed open when he heard someone walking towards him and he slowly turned his head towards the voice.  
  
“Come on. Do you really have to do this, every single time? We all know his quest is till your bedroom Magnus. Kidnapping me is not enough dramatics for you?"  
  
“Izzy…” Her brother's demeanor changed in an instant and he beamed at her, reaching out to hug her as she came closer.  
  
“Really Isabelle? You are as huge as a drama queen than two of us combined.” Magnus hugged her from behind, joining in the family hug.  
  
“I am not.” She scrunched her nose up and looked at her brother for moral support. Alec pulled away from the hug and walked a little backward, his eyes not leaving his sister. Izzy’s eyes widened as she realized that look of utter mischief in his eyes. She was about to lunge at Alec to stop him from whatever he was planning to do only to be held back by a laughing warlock.  
  
“Oh mother, Every second, every minute of the day, I am looking around to see if someone is waiting in the shadows…” Magnus was howling in laughter, clutching his stomach, unable to hold her back anymore and she pushed him away to run behind her brother. Alec took off at a lightning speed around the plush furniture and hid behind Magnus, using him as a shield. Magnus was quick to erect a magical shield around him and Alec by the time Izzy reached them.  
  
“You both are the worst. I am not doing this for you anymore. This time when I am going back, I am going to tell everyone the truth.” She huffed and turned her back to them.  
  
Magnus slowly lowered the shield and walked towards her and turned her around.  
  
“You know you don’t mean that, don’t you Isabelle. It’s not like I and Alec are the only people benefitting from this.”  
  
Izzy’s pout slowly turning to a smile, Magnus knew he won.  
  
“Go on. Your chef has been waiting for you in the kitchen for a long time.” He added with a slight push towards the kitchen where he knew Simon was pacing up and down waiting for her to wake up. Izzy started to walk away only to turn back and hug both Magnus and her brother and give them a parting kiss.  
  
He stood there for a while, watching her go, while another pair of hands embraced his from behind. He leaned into Alec and placed his head on his shoulder only to have Alec press a small kiss to his cheek. His lips and hands were cold from all the traveling as opposed to the warmth inside the castle. Magnus snapped his fingers only to bring a blanket to cover them both as they both settled on the couch next to the tall windows facing the yard. He laid content in his prince’s arms while Alec showered soft kisses all over his face.  
  
“I missed you,” Alec whispered into his hair.  
  
“I’ve missed you, too Alexander.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know the reviews in the comments.


End file.
